Remember What He's Done?
by Hotaru8888
Summary: Ryou goes on with his life after the spirit is sent to his home in ancient Egypt. Bakura wakes up in front of the stone tablet in his own body. He has a desire to find Ryou, but doesn't understand why. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Life Goes On

Chapter 1: Life Goes On

He shook his white hair as he walked in from the rain. The pale boy was now even paler from the walk home. He hadn't expected a downpour at all that day; when he left home there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Ryou glanced around his apartment; he had a bit of cleaning to do before he could call it a night.

"I suppose I should just get it over with," Ryou sighed scratching his head. He removed his food covered work shirt before heading to the kitchen to do the dishes.

Ryou took his time; he washed each dish carefully to make sure it was ready for the next meal. He was excited this would be the only time for dishes tonight he had eaten at work so it wouldn't be necessary to wash dinner dishes tonight.

Ryou sneezed as some bubbles from the dish soap floated past his nose.

"Oh dear," Ryou grabbed a napkin from the counter. He wiped off his nose.

Suddenly feeling tired Ryou quickly finished his dishes and headed upstairs to sleep. Before laying down he looked under his pillow for the Millennium Ring, it was just where he left it. He smiled as he changed into his sea green pajamas and lay down. His memories were full of moments with his Yami. Though many of them were painful and dark, there were moments of brief tenderness that only he saw. Ryou faded to sleep in his memories, wondering why he remembered these tender moments above all else.

_"Why are you doing all of this Bakura-sama?"_

_ "I can't let you die. Without your body I can't avenge my city."_

_ "My arm hurts…" Ryou winced gripping his left arm._

_ Bakura gently took Ryou's arm and bandaged it. He briefly kissed it and rubbed his arm as he vanished into the Ring._

_ "I'm sorry."_

His memories then turned to his Yami's spirit returning to his homeland of Egypt.

_He stood in front of the stone tablet, a tear running down his face._

_ "What's wrong Bakura-kun?" Yugi asked tenderly._

_ "Nothing. It's fine. I guess I'm just glad all the pressure from the spirit is finally off my shoulders," Ryou lied, faking a smile. Why did he want the spirit back?_

Ryou woke up to hear his cell phone ringing. It was his manager at the restaurant.

"Hello?" Ryou answered groggily.

"Ryou, I'm sorry to call you on your day off, but the other shift manager can't make it in today and I need you to work the 12-8 shift today." The man on the line sounded apologetic.

"All right." Ryou rubbed his eyes. "I'll be there."

He ended the call.

Ryou glanced at the clock. It was only nine. He got up and showered. His lavender scented shampoo filling the bathroom. He signed at the relaxation the scent made him feel. His angelic eyes closed as he continued to breathe the scent. He was disappointed that his relaxation had to come to an end.

He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist while he blow-dried his hair. He ran his brush through it gently as the followed up with the dryer. His hair became silkier with each passing stroke. Ryou loved spending time grooming in the bathroom. It put him at peace and gave him time to think. Something he missed doing.

He passed time aimlessly before starting the walk to work. He decided that he would stop and pick up some cream puffs and a sandwich from his favorite family café on his way.

Ryou smiled. At least it was a beautiful day outside. Hopefully, it wouldn't rain on him again tonight. He almost became lost in his thoughts as he walked into the café.

"Hello, Ryou. How are you today?" An old lady at the counter stopped stocking and smiled at him. She dusted off her apron.

"I'm doing wonderful Mrs. Hinoto. Just stopping in to pick up some lunch for myself. I got called into work," Ryou smiled back.

"Working on your day off? That must not be too much fun." She began pulling out Ryou's usual purchase.

He laughed. "I like my job so it's not a huge burden. My rent is going up anyway so I need the extra hours."

"They're raising your rent again, child? Aren't you paying enough already."

"I suppose. I'm paying $600 a month now." He pondered a moment. "You're right though, if it goes up anymore I'll be cutting some things from my budget."

"Perhaps, it's time to start looking for a roommate?" She suggested as she handed Ryou his bag.

"I'm not sure. All of my friends already have permanent places and I'd hate to be a burden." He handed Mrs. Hinoto money.

"Don't worry about it today, Ryou. It's on me. And I know how you are with people, but sometimes opening up to others can really help, especially if you're going to be in a financial crisis.

He smiled. "Thanks ma'am. I'll look into it soon. Promise."

"Have a good day," she waved as he headed out the door cream puff already heading for his mouth.

"Good day."

She was right. Ever since he arrived back from Egypt, Ryou had never been the same with people. He didn't socialize. The only friends he had were Yugi and the others, but he only ever saw them at school for the most part.

"Hello, Ritsu," Ryou said as he walked into his office at work.

"Hey Ryou. Sorry about you having to come in to day. Taka is sick."

"It's alright. It's a Wednesday shift. Besides, my rent is going up again," Ryou put a worried smile on his face.

"I'm sorry bro. Sorry I can't do anything for ya." Ritsu scratched his head.

"It's not a big deal. I'll just have to cut some stuff out of my budget."

Ryou turned and walked to the dining room. He knew today was going to be rather uneventful. Wednesdays were always uneventful. He sighed and leaned against the counter, as he adjusted his white button up shirt. He started thinking about Bakura again.

"Dammit all. Why do I have a headache?" He put his hands to his temples.

It was dark. He looked over to see an Egyptian tablet on the wall.

"I know this place. How did I…"

He paused. How did he get back into the modern world?

The white haired man stood and fixed his black trench coat as he looked around confused. His other half was nowhere in sight. He didn't know how he got back or how he had his own body, but he knew the money in his pocket would get him home. He had this urge to find him, his hikari. Ryou.

He didn't understand why he didn't question his actions. He just knew he had to find his Ryou.


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable

Chapter 2: Unbelievable

"One ticket to Domino City, Japan," The white-haired man placed his money on the counter.

"Okay, sir. Do you have any luggage you'd like to check for this trip?" The woman looked at him expectantly.

"No," Bakura said annoyed.

"Carry ons?"

"I shipped all of my luggage ahead of time," he said as he noticed the woman staring at him.

She handed him the ticket. "Your plane leaves an hour. Since you don't have any luggage security will be simple to get through. Have a good flight sir."

"Yeah, whatever," He said as he pulled his trench coat over his shoulder and headed toward his terminal.

"Hello, welcome to Sakura Café. My name is Ryou. How many in your party today?" Ryou said with a seemingly genuine smile on his face. If someone didn't know him they'd never know he was highly introverted.

"Six," the man said. He was accompanied with who Ryou assumed was his wife and four children.

"Alright," he said as he gestured for them to follow. "Right this way."

He led them to their table and pulled the chairs out for the wife and daughters. He took their drink orders before heading to the back to give the waitress on duty the information. As he handed off the information he walked to the kitchen to see that Joey had arrived some time ago.

"Hey Joey, I didn't see you come in."

He laughed. "I said hey but you looked like you were day dreamin' so I didn't try to hard to get your attention." He put a cheesy grin on his face.

Ryou saw Joey more than anyone else because they worked together and school had ended for them a few months ago.

"How was your summer?" Ryou asked.

"Pretty lame. Aside from work, Yuug and I have jus' been practicin' our dueling skills. Same ole, same ole. You know how it is."

"Yes, I suppose your right. Well, I need to get back to the dining room; you'd better get started on those dishes." Ryou suggested.

Ryou turned to hear Joey tease him.

"Yes almighty, newly promoted shift manager."

He smiled. "Do your job Joseph."

Ryou watched as Eri served the family of six. She was the newest waitress that Sakura had. She had just turned sixteen and this was her first job. He watched as she fumbled over her own feet and paper. She reminded Ryou a lot of himself when he first started working here a little less than a year ago. Those thoughts led him yet again to the Spirit of the Ring.

"_Ouch." Ryou had just tripped over a crumpled carpet inside the school entrance. He was running late._

_The spirit appeared beside him._

"_If you keep injuring yourself, I'm going to have to take over to keep you alive." The spirit had a smug look on his face._

"_It's not my fault. I've always been a bit clumsy." Ryou scratched the back of his head, blushing._

"_Obviously, I see you fall on your own feet far more than my comfort allows."_

"_I'll try to be more careful."_

"_Please do." The spirit vanished._

"Ryou-san."

It was those words that snapped him out of his trance. It was Eri.

"Yes, ma'am."

"What do you think of my performance so far?" She seemed nervous.

"You're doing a fine job, Eri. Still a bit clumsy and uncomfortable, but eventually that will pass and everything will go smoothly every time." Ryou smiled.

"Thank you, sir." The young girl smiled back.

"No problem. If you ever have any problems feel free to come ask me."

"Of course, sir."

"Fuck." Bakura groaned as he stood up to stretch his legs in the isle.

"Sir, if you are not heading to the bathroom, I'm going to have to ask that you stay seated." The flight attendant spoke nervously.

"Dammit!" Bakura shouted before taking his seat next to the young woman in the window seat next to him. She had been sleeping until his outburst.

"Hello, I'm Jessica"

Bakura was sure she wasn't Japanese. He guessed she was American.

"Bakura." He said monotone.

"What's taking you to Japan?"

"I'm looking for someone. He left Egypt while I was travelling."

"Friend?" The girl was curious.

"Something like that. We've known each other a long time. Why are you going to Japan?"

"My layover is actually in Japan." She laughed. "I'm actually going to California."

"Ah." Bakura started fumbling around in his trench coat pockets. He felt a piece of paper.

Bakura's breath caught when he saw what he found.

"What's that?" The girl was even more curious than before.

"A picture," he handed it to her.

"He's very cute." She said. "Is this the guy you're looking for?"

Bakura just simply nodded as he remembered the moment when he received the picture.

_"Spirit."_

_ "What is it?" He was annoyed that he was woken up._

_ "I was wondering, what's going to happen…wh…when you finally return home?"_

_ It seemed to Bakura that the young teen was about to cry._

_ "I suppose that you'll go about your life the same as you would if I had never existed."_

_ "I'll lose the only person I can talk to."_

_ "You'll make friends, you're not bad kid."_

_ Ryou sighed. He grabbed a small photo from his drawer. "Regardless, could you take this and keep it with you."_

_ Bakura took the photo in his hand. It was the photo that Joey's sister Serenity when Ryou was running with her puppy trailing behind. The one photo when Ryou's smile was genuine. Bakura slipped the photo in his trench coat pocket. _

_ "Now you'll never forget me, Spirit."_

_ "It's Bakura," he said as he lifted Ryou's chin with is finger. "I could never forget the person who gives me life." He gently kissed Ryou's forehead._

_ Even though Bakura was merely a spirit, Ryou swore he could feel his lips touch his forehead._

"Bakura?" The girl was trying to hand the photo back.

"Sorry," he said as he slipped the photo into his pocket. "I just spaced out a bit."

She laughed. "It's alright. We've been on this plane a while. But we should be to Japan soon."

"Eri. You can go ahead and head home."

"Yes, sir." Eri answered happily as she hung her apron up.

Ritsu yawned as he walked to the counter where Ryou was standing. "Hey Ryou. How's business?"

"It's a Wednesday." Ryou laughed.

"I'd hate to ask because I already called you in to work. But do you think you could close. I'm exahausted."

"It's no problem Ritsu. Get some rest."

"Thanks." He smiled as he grabbed his keys. "By the way, Joey's going to stay with you to help clean up."

It was 7pm and Ryou knew well enough that business would be little to nothing until close at 9. He sighed as he sat down at a table by the door. He put his head down. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard the door open. He stood up.

"Welcome to Sakura's…" He stopped immediately when he turned around. The man standing at the door he never expected to see again.


	3. Chapter 3: I Just Don't Believe This

** I would like to thank everyone who is reading/reviewing my story. This is my first time actually posting anything I've written on this website. I have so many ideas going through my head right now that it's hard to keep my thoughts organized. **

** I plan on starting a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction about Roxas and Axel once I get in deep enough into this fic. I'm currently obsessed with Kingdom Hearts it's all I've been playing all summer. I'm currently on 358/2 Days. **

** Anyways, I'm digressing from the actual point. Please, read and review I appreciate any comments or criticisms you guys have! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3: I Just Don't Believe This

Ryou's breath hitched.

"Ryou…" Bakura spoke softly.

Ryou walked up slowly to Bakura. "What? How? Whe…?" He was cut off.

"I don't know. I woke up yesterday in Egypt outside of the stone tablet. Something told me to find you. I got on a plane and asked around. They said you worked here at this café and you might be in tonight," Bakura explained.

Ryou stopped. The room began spinning and everything went black. He collapsed. Luckily, Bakura caught him and laid him on one of the booths.

"Is anyone here?" He shouted.

Joey came running, towel in hand. "Spirit of the Ring. What are you doin' here?" He was angry.

"Joey, Ryou has fainted."

Joey looked from Ryou back to Bakura. "What did you do to him?" He threw his towel down.

"I didn't do anything. He fainted when I walked in. I need to take him home so he can rest."

"You're not taking him anywhere you bastard!" Joey yelled ready to fight. "Not after everything you put him through."

Joey rushed to Bakura fist ready.

"S…stop. Joey." Ryou said sitting up hand holding his head. "It's alright."

"Ryou…" Joey was worried.

"It's fine really, he's right I do need to go home. It's 8:30 you can close up right?" Ryou put on a small grin.

"Yeah sure," Joey answered as he went and tossed Bakura, Ryou's keys.

Bakura held Ryou up as they headed for the door.

"Be careful."

Ryou smiled.

Bakura set Ryou on the couch.

"Ba…Bakura. How did you come back?"

"Like I said I just woke up with my own body." He sat down next to Ryou.

There was silence.

"Ryou, are you alright?"

He leaned his head into Bakura's shoulder. "Yes. I'm just shocked. I can't believe it's you."

"I'll be right back you need some water." He adjusted Ryou so that he was lying down on the couch.

Ryou began to drift into his thoughts as he heard Bakura fumble around in the cabinets.

_ "I'm glad to see your arm is healing up Bakura." Yugi smiled._

_ "Yes, with the Spirit gone I can finally rest." There was a fake smile._

_ "He always did hurt you. He hurt your arm; I saw the bruises you've had before too. And you never talked much."_

_ Ryou didn't answer. He just thought to himself. "Yes, but all the same he had a kind a gentle side as well. All those injuries in the end weren't as bad as what could've happened either."_

_ "I can't believe we'll be graduating in a few weeks." Yugi squeaked._

_ "Yes," was Ryou's short answer. Then more thoughts to himself. "Then I really will have no one to talk to."_

"Here Ryou." Bakura handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you."

Bakura sat back on the couch so that his lap was being used as a foot rest.

"I'm glad to see you again Bakura." Ryou smiled between drinks.

"Me too, kid. How have you been fairing with me gone?"

"Fine, I suppose." There was a brief smile, only semi-real worry was pooled behind it.

"What's wrong? You know you can't hide things from me, Ryou."

"Really, it's nothing." He set his water glass on the table. "I'm just glad I finally have the one person I can really talk to back."

"I see." He paused. "You need some rest. Go upstairs and sleep. I'll stay down here for the night."

Ryou did as he was told; knowing Bakura wouldn't be pleased if he protested. Immediately, after hitting the pillow, he was out. For the first night in a long time, his sleep was real, and not filled with dreams of the man that he so longed to see.

Bakura made himself busy flipping on the TV in an attempt to find something entertaining, only to stop on a National Geographic Documentary on Ancient Egypt.

"Really?" He laughed. "This never happened." He left the channel on to amuse himself at the silly things that mortals had changed.

He noticed some envelopes and paper lying on the table and decided to take a look. What he saw worried him. It was a pile of different bills; the paper was in Ryou's handwriting. Bakura assumed it was figures about how much he owed and how much he had. It wasn't enough. He scanned the bills and Ryou's other expense notes.

Rent: $550. He noticed a statement attached saying that it was going to be raised in a month's time.

Utilities: $312

Medicine: $107

Groceries: $150

Savings for School in the Fall: $100

Bakura sighed at the number Ryou had for his bank account. Everything combine was over $1200. Ryou had only $800 left.

"Ryou you fool, you should've gotten a roommate." He set the mess of papers back down. "I should get a job and help him out." Bakura leaned back on the couch and dozed off.

Bakura was waked by the smell of bacon and toast in the kitchen. He assumed Ryou was the one causing those mouthwatering smells. He headed to the source of the smell.

"Good morning, Bakura!" Ryou smiled again. "It's nice to have someone to cook for after all this time."

A plate was set in front of Bakura as he sat at the breakfast nook. He wanted to ask Ryou about the bills on the table. Ryou joined him after slipping the dishes in the sink with soapy water.

"It's good, thanks Ryou."

Ryou smiled again. He never did speak much.

There was silence for a while. "Ryou."

"Hmmm?" He answered with toast in his mouth.

"I looked at the bills on the table last night."

"I see. You saw that?" His eyes were downtrodden. "Yes, I'm broke and as of right now I can't afford it. I can cut out my savings, some of my food, but even then it's not enough."

"Roommate?" Bakura suggested.

Ryou sighed. "I've been told, but I just don't live well with people. I prefer to be alone." He grabbed his medicine bottle off the table next to him and popped one.

"What is that?" Bakura snatched the bottle away, worried.

He read: _For depression and anxiety. Take one per day until suggested my physician._

"What are you taking these?" He shook the bottle agitated before setting it back down.

"After you left…I got really lonely. Yugi tried, but he only brought up you and the Pharaoh. He always said: 'Remember what the spirit did?' I'd always pretend to agree, but I was breaking down. He never saw those moments you and I had together where you were the only one I could open up to." Ryou was crying.

By this time Bakura had stood up to wrap his arms around Ryou's waist.

"I'm sorry. I wish that I'd never left."

"You had to. It's not your fault."

Ryou noticed his barstool being turned by Bakura. What happened next happened so quickly Ryou almost lost touch with reality. He found Bakura's lips upon his. It wasn't a heated kiss. It was chaste and loving. Ryou felt himself turn a shade of red. Bakura backed away.

"Sorry. I jus…I just didn't want to see you cry."

"I just can't believe this."

"What?"

"All of it Bakura. You, me, together finally. Except, once I thought I've gained it all back I'm about to lose everything." He motioned to the living room.

"I have an idea." Bakura smirked. "If you'll trust me."


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning Together

**I want to thank all of my readers for your reviewing. I'm really excited about the response my story has been getting. I've been winging it, but it seems its turning out well. Keep the reviews coming!**

Chapter 4: Begin Together

Trust.

Did Ryou really trust Bakura? Sure, he remembered all the affectionate moments he had with the former spirit, but Ryou also remembered the moments where because of Bakura he had been injured or almost killed.

"Ryou. Do you trust me?" Bakura asked.

Ryou thought silently. "What do I have to lose? Really."

"Yes, I do." Ryou put one hand on Bakura's arm.

"Follow me."

Bakura headed straight for the computer and began looking at real estate.

"You want me to get a new place?" Ryou was confused.

"Yes. You need to go smaller. You need cheaper rent and utilities."

"What about you?"

"I'll be there naturally."

"…"

"I travelled to the other side of the planet to find you. I'm not leaving so easily."

"If you're going to stay with me why don't you just get a job and stay here?"

"Ryou," he laid his hand on Ryou's shoulder. "I will. But you need to save up some money."

Ryou sighed and dropped his head. "I've been here so long." He began remembering his mom and his sister.

_"Ryou you big dummy. You know you are too clumsy to run down the stairs. You always fall and hurt yourself."_

_ He laughed._

_ "What are you kids doing?" Ryou watched his mom push her hair behind her ears. Her voice was so gentle._

_ "Ryou fell down the stairs again." Ayame giggled._

_ "Ryou dear, you should have realized you're too clumsy for that." She smiled. It was gentle kind._

_ He stood up picking up the Millennium Ring as he brushed himself off. It was all he had left of his father._

_ "Sorry mom."_

_ "It's alright. Now kids, head into the kitchen, dinner is done."_

"Ryou. How about this place?"

He read the entry.

One Bedroom/One Bathroom Home

Kitchen/Living Room Concept

East Side Domino City

3821 Diamond Street

$430 monthly

"It sounds good." Ryou was reluctant. "Bakura, this place is all I have left of my mother and sister."

Bakura sighed turning himself to face Ryou on the couch. He hugged Ryou to him. "I know. I resided in the ring all those years. I remember everything, including what happened that night they died."

Ryou cried.

"You mother and sister wouldn't want you to feel bound here because of them. They would want you to be happy. They wouldn't want to see you out on the streets because you couldn't afford to pay the rent."

"I know." Ryou sniffled.

He pulled away. "Okay let's do this. I'll call Ritsu and ask for a week off to move."

"You won't regret this, Ryou. I need to borrow your phone to call the landlord of this place."

He handed his cell phone over and then grabbed some boxes and plastic containers from his closed. He figured he might as well start packing. He started with his books on the shelf, reading the titles and some of the back covers as he packed them away. He'd read most of them he thought as he listened to Bakura's phone conversation.

"Hello, Mrs. Yamata. My name is Bakura… Touzoko. My friend and I are very interested in the house on Diamond you have available."

There was a pause while she spoke.

"Okay, we'll head on over then. We will see you soon." Bakura smiled as he hung up.

Ryou stood up. "I'll go change."

Bakura's eyes went wide when he saw Ryou walk downstairs. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with black converse shoes his shirt was a snug fitting blue and white striped shirt.

"We'll have to take a bus." Ryou stated. "I don't have a car."

Ryou led Bakura to the stop. His hands were in his pockets the whole way. Bakura followed behind watching each of Ryou's movements attentively. He smiled when he realized that Ryou swung his hips as he walked. He heard Ryou sigh.

"It's gonna be alright." He tried to comfort.

Ryou smiled briefly before stopping to wait for the bus. The wait wasn't long. They each took their seats. Bakura became lost in thought as he watched Ryou shut his eyes.

_"I'm doing this for you Ryou." He watched him drift as the bus hummed._

_ "It'll be a new beginning, for you, for me. We'll do it together."_

"_I wish I could apologize for all the bad times. But it seems you only remember the good."_

_ "Everyone else remembers what I've done to you in the past."_

_ He felt Ryou's head hit his shoulder._

_ "I wish we could've started this sooner."_

_ His eyes wandered back to Ryou. He brushed a loose hair behind the boy's hair, his pale skin cool to the touch. He looked so delicate. Bakura felt as if he should treat him like glass or he would break._

_ "I found you. After countless months trying to escape Ancient Egypt, making alliances I can't believe I made, I made it home. Now, I'm too afraid to just tell you. Now, we're starting over together. This is my chance."_

Ryou woke up and lifted his head. "Sorry, Bakura. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright." Bakura smirked. "I forgive you for being pathetic and not being able to stay awake for five seconds."

"Hey. I hit my head yesterday remember?" He gestured to his face. "I could've died."

"Yeah. Yeah. Looks like we're here."

The exited the bus to see an elderly couple on the porch of the house they were touring.

Ryou was surprised at the quaintness of the house. It was simple something he liked. It was white with black shutters and a black roof. It had a wooden fence around the front yard, a cherry blossom tree on one side.

"Hello Mr. Touzoko." The old woman said putting her hand out for Bakura to shake.

"Hello to you as well Mr. and Mrs. Yamata. This is my friend Ryou."

They glanced behind Bakura. "You two look very similar."

"We get that a lot." Ryou answered nervously.

"Let's get started." The old man turned and opened the door.

Bakura and Ryou entered the house. Ryou fell in love with the place instantly and smiled. Bakura smiled because he knew Ryou loved it.

The living room was a cream color with a large tan throw rug in the middle of the floor that covered the mahogany floors to give it a separate feeling from the open concept plan. The kitchen had the same mahogany floors. The cabinetry matched perfectly and the countertops were a green color that brought out the brand new appliances. Down the hall on the right was bathroom. The tile on the floor was white and dark blue, it matched the tiled walls. There were two sinks in front of a large mirror. Both were the same size. The first was a gold color with black trim and a large closet on the left side. It reminded Ryou of Egypt, he thought it suited Bakura. It could suit him as well he thought.

Bakura came up from behind Ryou and placed his hand on shoulder. "How do you like it?"

"They both turned around." The old couple had startled them.

"I love it!" Ryou was excited. "It's amazing."

"Then it's yours," the old woman smiled. "It's $430 a month, plus utilities."

"It's so inexpensive." Ryou was shocked despite that he knew that ahead of time.

"This was our son's house after he moved out of ours. We bought him the place but he has since started a family and needed a bigger place. We're and old couple child, we just want a nice tenant living here and we'll be please so long as you promise to take care of it." She smiled.

"Of course." Ryou smiled.

The old man handed them the keys. "Feel free to move in immediately. Once you get settled we'll bring the paperwork by next week."

The old couple left as Bakura and Ryou said thank you.

"Well, that was quick." Bakura laughed.

"I suppose we should get back and call a moving truck." Ryou thought aloud.

"Mhmm. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5: Home

**Sorry about taking such a long time to update. I had school. Now, I've got a lot of fanfics going at the same time and this one's story line just wasn't speaking to me as much as some of the others. I'm getting ready for a trip to Japan now. Sorry again. Read and Review.**

Chapter 5: Home

"That's it." Ryou said as he fell back into the couch.

Bakura and Ryou had just finished unpacking the last box and tossed it into the trash. They were officially home. Bakura smiled as he sat next to Ryou.

"Thanks for making me do this. It's nice. A new start." Ryou smiled as he leaned against Bakura's shoulder and put the TV on some news station.

"Don't thank me, Hikari." He nuzzled his head into Ryou's. "There's still one thing left to do before we can call it a night."

Ryou gave the former spirit a puzzled look.

"Budgeting."

Ryou sighed as Bakura chucked and handed Ryou a notebook and pen. Though he didn't want to do it Ryou knew it would be nice to see that he wasn't going to go broke on paper.

"Okay." Ryou sighed. "I make $960 a month, give or take depending on how many hours I work and tips I get. Rent here is $430. Utilities estimate is $120. Medications are $107. Food cost is $150. And Savings $100. That's a total cost of $907." Ryou still seemed stressed.

"Look. You're under $960." Bakura smiled.

"With only fifty-three dollars left. That's pushing it Bakura. What if I have a slow week at work?"

"I told you I was going to get a job to help, remember?"

"Yeah. Where you gonna go?" He laid down with his head on Bakura's lap.

"I suppose I'm going to request help from someone I never thought I'd want to see again."

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"You're going to go try and get a job at Kaiba Corp?"

"It's a good start, plus he pays good."

The two sat in silence just enjoying each other's company. They had always been that way. Ryou loved knowing that Bakura was around if he needed him. He knew he was protected even if words weren't spoken. Bakura just loved being with Ryou. It didn't matter where or how, as long as they were together.

"It's going to suck going back to work." Ryou stated suddenly. "I've gotten used to this new place and just being home.

"If I make enough you'll be able to stay home. Or go to school."

"I can't let you do that Bakura."

"Ryou." He pulled the younger boys hand in his. "You need to go to school. I know you're saving for it."

"I like my job." He gently scolded the Egyptian. Bakura had a saddened look. Ryou sighed. "I'll cut back my hours."

"Huh."

"If you make enough and when we get situated financially, I'll cut my hours down and go to school."

Bakura really wanted to do this right. He wanted to provide for Ryou and give him a life he deserved to have. He wanted to make up for everything he'd done all those years ago. He wanted to help Ryou forgive himself for his family's death. He wanted to love Ryou.

Ryou yawned. "I think I need to get to bed. I've got to work tomorrow."

Bakura watched as Ryou walked down the hall to the bedroom. He was going to flip on the TV when he felt arms around his shoulders. He looked up and saw lavender.

"Y… you can come with me. To share the bed I mean. It can't be comfortable on the couch." Ryou was nervous.

The Yami stood up and pulled his Hikari gently to the bedroom. He knew Ryou was nervous. All those year he lived in the ring he watched Ryou go throughout his life, one thing he knew. Ryou wasn't good when it came to relationships. He was uncomfortable and was never sure of himself or what to do. He always blamed himself when things went wrong.

Bakura had made himself comfortable in a pair of sweats underneath the blankets when Ryou came back from the bathroom in a light blue flannel pajama set. Bakura could smell vanilla.

Ryou got under the blankets. "This room reminds me of Eygpt, don't you think."

The room did indeed remind Bakura of Egypt. The gold walls reminded him of sand and the black accentuated it well. The floor was dark hard wood. He just noticed that Ryou had put all of his souvenirs and artifacts from Egypt in the room as décor.

"Mhmm. It does." He pulled Ryou to his chest.

"I think it suits you. It reminds me of you."

"It's home."

Ryou's mind began to fill with thoughts. He loved this room as soon as he'd saw it. He knew it would be the perfect room to keep all his stuff from Egypt. He wanted Bakura to be reminded of home. And he wanted to be reminded of Bakura. Bakura was his life.

Ryou turned to face Bakura and nuzzled his head into his chest. Sleep soon overtook him as he breathed in the smell of wind and the dessert sand.


	6. Notice

Notice:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys, but I've been busy planning for my trip to Japan. On that note I was letting you guys know that I probably won't have time to update my stories until after I return on August 2nd. I appreciate the reads and the reviews, I'll try to update in Japan if I can. :D


End file.
